Love Thy Friend as Thou Would Love Thy Lover
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: Two ninja's have been longing for each other for over two and a half years. When one finally cracks and has to see the other the night ends in sweet, sweet sex. NaruSasu R&R.


Inukai: A sweet story of two ninja's longing for each other and ending there heartbreak with sweet, sweet sex. Very cute ending.

* * *

Wishing for something to happen the whole time he stood there in front of me. I looked at the way his chest moved slowly up and down from the pure shock of seeing me. The way his tan skin paled in the freezing rain. I had only whispered his name outside his apartment…how could he hear me? Only clad in a white t-shirt and some pajama pants since my visit was quite surprising. The way his bright blue eyes flashed with a sapphire explosion of astonishment, anger, and pure joy.

"Y-You're back…" He said in a deeper gravely tone than when I remembered before; maybe it was because he was sleepy. I stayed quiet though letting him hopefully read my thoughts. Then he all of a sudden backed away, armed with a kunai. Had the village ordered him to kill me? Does he honestly care more about this village than me?

"Who are you…?" He said, gingerly stepping back. I looked at him for a moment my eyes unmoving just staring at the space he filled. Knowing he was there after all these years I practically starved for him. "Answer my question!" He yelled jolting me back to reality; the reality of him ready at any moment to slay me. Why was he asking me this? Does he not remember me at all? Did he not care or even think of me while I was gone?

"You know who I am." I say in an impassive tone.

"Stop dancing around the answer! Give me your name or else I'll be forced to kill you…." He said in a deep threatening voice. He wasn't joking if I didn't say who I was he'd honestly destroy me with that one kunai.

"Can you kill me, dobe?" I say knowing the familiar nickname will cause red flags to pop up in his head. Unfortunately it came to me having to bring up the past for him to remember me. It stung my heart to know he didn't keep in mind that I was his best friend; it was only a measly two years. Well, at least two and a half. Who am I to talk I couldn't go a second without thinking of him.

"Oh God…I-I thought Orochimaru…S-Sasuke…?" He says in an unsure tone. I swallowed all my pride and dignity just too finally say what I want to instead of 'what took you so long' or 'stupid idiot'.

"I missed you dobe…a lot." I squeezed out.

He ran up to me and his strong arms embraced me so tightly I felt like I couldn't breathe but at the same time, I felt as though I was truly home. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes. I tried not to blush at how close his was to my face. The only time I was this close to him was in the academy and back then we…kissed. It was a true accident though and I didn't truly enjoy it, but now….

The moment was quite intense for me I don't know about him. He eyes weren't as bright though. They were darker and more of a midnight color. I tentatively brought my self closer to him. The sudden hug caused my arms to lie on his chest and my hands on his shoulders. He being two or so inches taller than me gave him a bit of an advantage.

"Sasuke…." He said my name in a low, husky whisper. I answered with a grunt and he chuckled. "You look…nicer." He said and I couldn't help but blush. I looked down so my bangs covered my face a bit but he gave a disapproving mumble of 'no'. "Stop that I like the way…" He swallowed kind of trailed off of his sentence as though he was captivated by my looks. I sound conceited I know. "Your face looks; it's truly beautiful." When I blushed this time I didn't move if he liked my face I'd like to keep him happy.

I felt his breaths on my forehead and it seemed to of tickled just a bit. I pulled him even closer scared that if I let go he would leave and disappear just as I have done to him. He placed his forehead atop mines and we stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, but an eternity wasn't nearly enough. I swallow a lump of anxiety and nerves as I reached up and landed a soft, warm kiss upon his full caramel lips. I was afraid he found this disgusting and did not want to accept me after this. I pull back and he looks at me in shock. He's disgusted by me I know it. I snap my head towards the side trying to hide my embarrassment. His head finds a way to snake my head back up so I can look at him. Soon I feel the same soft touch but this time enter my mouth.

His red plump tongue coaxes mine to move along side it but I'm so shy and nervous I freeze up. Feeling this he pulls me closer in the beating rain and pushed his tongue in deeper into my mouth. I moan a bit and start to move. Soon our tongues are doing a gentle dance. I love this feeling of him in my mouth. I've longed for it. I pull myself in deeper if possible and even moan here and there in pleasure. He groans back, his fingers finding my hair and deepening the endless kiss. Before long I cannot breathe and darkness starts to envelop my state but I don't want to stop. He must've had to breathe to and pulls back, hesitating at first not wanting the moment to end either.

Once again we just pull each other close, my head resting on his chest and his chin on the top of my head. I feel light, happy, for the first time in my life other than when I was a child. Not much words are exchanged between us just pants of critically needed air. There soft and small despite the fact I'm in dire need of huge heaving gasps of oxygen. Even though I'm cold I don't want to go inside his apartment. I'm afraid we'll take it too far to fast.

"Sasuke we'll die from pneumonia if we stay outside like this." He says. He's right I'm going to have to either leave or go inside with him. I'd choose him any day. I pull my loose yukata closer though it seems foolish to do know. He holds my hand and walks me to the building of his apartment. We reach the elevator but since it's old and he lives on the first floor it's going to take a while.

After about two minutes he has me up against the wall biting at my neck. It feels good but I'm tense from fright. I'm honestly not ready for this. I'm afraid mostly because I'm a virgin; living underneath Orochimaru's care that was not an easy task. I've heard Kabuto's screams the first time Orochimaru took him. The way his face looked full of terror and pure ache and pain. He couldn't even walk a straight line much less stay on his feet. When he sat down…I don't want to even explain his pain. That was the first time Orochimaru actually scared me. Then again Orochimaru took Kabuto in pure lust. Does Naruto just lust after me? Is he just horny? I hope not I actually love the Uzumaki and I'd give anything up to him I'm just scared.

Naruto must've felt me tense up because he stopped immediately. The elevator was silent as I tried to catch my breath once again just like him. As though he read my mind he whispered those three precious words…

"I love you."

Right after that I immediately loosened and he hefted me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from slipping because I was wet. My arms lie lazily over his shoulders as he bit my neck again. I didn't care any more and just moaned as loudly as I felt. He licked and nipped every serious bite mark he made and sucked up the blood. The feeling of him sucking on my neck made me tingle. He soon moved to the right side of my neck. That's where I'm seriously sensitive.

"Oh N-naru-ut-to please…" I press out as he slowly grinds against my member in sync with his sucking. He looks up and stares me in the eyes. Both of us must look like lustful dogs in heat.

_DING!_

He jumped almost making me scream his name from the friction he caused. He looked back at me a bit in shock. His eyes were changing from a reddish color back to blue. I didn't even notice his chakra rising. He told me once that Kyuubi goes into heat in spring. It is spring…that explains the rain. That explains the sudden horny actions. I pushed him away and fell right on the ground. As I ran out into the hall way I realized he had no stairs and the room at the top was his alone.

"Sasuke I'm…I can control myself. I'd never want to hurt you." I knew he spoke the truth. He has always saved me as I him but…damn why am I so afraid of everything. This is the boy I've trusted all my life!

I gave him a reluctant look and got to me feet. Somehow I had fallen to the ground again. He approached and I stepped back. "If you can't trust me I can't do this." He said and true to his word stopped in his tracks. I felt a door handle between my fingers; I seemed to have backed up onto his door. He could've easily pushed me into his room and rape me then kick me out onto the streets defenseless and at the villages mercy. Why'd I come this far for him? Didn't I tell him I was done with our friendship? I had severed all ties?

"I'm scared," I said in a small voice. There was nothing to hide and I might as well tell it as it is.

"Why are you scared? There's nothing to be afraid of." He said in a softer tone.

"I know that I just…I really shouldn't be here and I'm putting you in so much danger." I said as I slowly curled up into a ball at the bottom of the door. I saw his feet move closer to me through my dark bangs. Then his knees hit the floor and his strong arms encircled me. Once again I felt as though I was home. "I'd never hurt you—."

"I know that Naruto." I spoke his name for the first time in a while. It just rolled off my tongue in a sleek matter. I liked it a lot.

"So what are you afraid of Sasuke? I-I already told you, I love you." He said as though in tears. I felt like a horrible person, but then again why should I? Do I have to give myself to him tonight? Just because he loves me doesn't mean we have to have sex right away. So why do I feel as though I owe him this? My body, my whole entire being, I owe all this to him for some reason. Maybe…it's because he's given his to me.

I relaxed immediately realizing that I loved him too and I wanted this, I wanted to do him right here right now. He lifted me up as though I were his bride and carried me into his room. He laid me as gently as ever onto his bed. It was quiet comfortable, now I understand why he never left this place, I'd kill for a bed like this. He kicked the door close and crawled over me. I laid there kind of stiff since I was new to this kind of thing. I wasn't so sure if he was still a virgin or anymore experienced than me but I think I'll take him anyway by now. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "relax". I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as though I starved for those perfect caramel lips. He smiled within it and pulled away. At first I was disappointed but then I realized that his reason was better than anything. He slowly stripped off his soaked white shirt as though tantalizing me so I could ask for more; but unfortunately he stopped there.

He then moved to me and took off my forearm armor and gloves, then off came my wet off-white open yukata. He slid it right off my chest and then shoulders making sure to skim my nipples. I hissed from the brief pleasure and blushed a bit when I realized how pink they were when hard. He snickered at my blush and started at me neck again. This time I was quieter just mewls and whines. I held onto his head, my fingers were blanketed with golden sun-kissed locks. I pressed him harder into my neck slowly but surely he reached my chest. He started to lick my left nipple like a baby to its mother's breast and then he nipped at it causing me to briefly cry out. It was short and sweet but I relished it. He soon moved to my right nipple as he pinched and prodded my now neglected left one. He gave it the same treatment then moved to my stomach. He worked his tongue over every curve of my abs and his hands tickled my sides. He flicked his bright red tongue into the crevice of my belly button; yes I'm an inny. Finally he started to tease at the top of my pubic bone. He undid the rope that was tied around my waist and pulled down my pants just a bit only to show my semi-hard member.

He played around there making me squirm and whine his name, he smiled up and me and took my member into his hands. He started out just fondling it with his fingers and enveloping it with his hand. It instantly made me hard and I tried to move in his palm but a firmly placed left hand stopped me from doing so. When he applied a bit of pressure I breathlessly screamed out his name as pre-cum started to leak from it. His tongue dashed out and licked it right up causing me to moan again. He then licked the small slit at the top and swirled his saliva around the tip. His lips enclosed around my member and soon the top disappeared into his hot mouth. I felt every movement of his tongue licking and swirling around my thick shaft. He dared to go down to my ball sack causing me to feel the middle of his tight throat. He started the up and down motion and I started to rock in and out of his mouth. He kept one hand at the bottom and sucked on the tip teasing me with slow movements as he rolled his tongue over the most sensitive spot of my cock. I started to feel that warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach so I started to writhe. I shook my head right to left violently trying to make him suck me in deeper but he held me in place.

Right at this moment I stopped. I felt something touch my anus. I jumped back into a sitting position causing me to slip out of his mouth and grasp. He looked up at me, his eyes full of shock and fear. He was alarmed as though he had hurt me or something that caused me to feel uncomfortable. I felt bad he made me feel nothing but pleasure. So I lay back down and he started again. He ventured back up my body and put his fingers into my mouth. One at a time they were soaked with my saliva and his hand disappeared between us and underneath my pants. At first I was lost and I couldn't feel anything.

"Ah!! A-Ah…ha…ha…s-stop…p-please…nnn." His finger entered me and even after I had screamed out he had still kept entering me in a fluid motion. I had asked him to stop; it felt weird as though someone had intruded my body. It didn't feel right at all but at the same time it felt good in an awkward way. I pushed against his chest wanting him to get the idea but he didn't budge. He still kept fingering me, when I finally got used to it another finger entered me.

It went like this for a while. I rolled on my side one leg over his hip as he toyed with my tight hole. One finger, then two, then another, and another, of course he stopped there. I started to rock against his hand liking the feeling of his thick fingers groping within me. Every time he started to get a bit deeper until till I finally cried out. The shock was great and I crawled into his chest. I felt a bit dirty and wrong but it felt so good at the same time. He turned back over onto my back and took off my pants completely. He rested my sword against his night stand and started to undo the string on his pajama pants. He then pulled that and his boxers down just to his knees and propped my legs atop his shoulders. I was extremely scared stiff at the size of his cock. This was definitely going to hurt I was sure of it. He had been so gentle but I don't think there's a way this could go on without some pain involved.

He positioned his member at my tight hole that leaked of my saliva and some pre-cum that was still on his fingers when he prepared me. Slowly he started to stretch my opening and I cried out in pure pain. He took one hand from my knees he was using to support me, since we were still wet, to hold my own. His fingers laced into mine and I held on tightly.

"Stop! Please it hurts!" I cried but he shook his head.

"Only the tips in, bear with me Sasuke." He said as he continued to enter me. I was still screaming and crying out, holding his hand so tightly he could've lost all blood going to it. It felt like this for only a few minutes that felt like hours to me. "There" He had whispered breathlessly. If I had known he was so large I'd have fallen in love with some that had a smaller cock! I felt as though I was ripped in two and I begged him not to move, not even the slightest bit. Fortunately he stayed as stiff as a log in place as I had expected him to since he'd never hurt me intentionally. I just laid there feeling very uncomfortable with him just lying inside of me like that. I felt his cock twitch just a bit and I mewled again.

"You're like my little kitten or something." He said between pants. I gave him a confused face and he chuckled. "You're always meowing." I smiled and then placed my hands on his shoulders. I took a deep breath and finally told him he could move. He came out again so the tip of his cock was just barely touching my entrance, then he rammed right back in. This time I felt the pleasure that I had been screaming and writhing for. I shrieked his name and held him tight. "Does it hurt again?" He asked in such a gentle tone. I smiled, shook my head and begged him to continue. He rammed into me again and again. Every thrust came with a heavenly burst of pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his neck and gripped his shoulders tight.

By now we were both sweating like dogs but I couldn't care less. At moments I saw his eyes turn colors but he honestly tried to keep Kyuubi at bay. I didn't care as long as someone was slamming into my virgin ass. I had never felt anything like it before. I started to draw blood on his shoulders but that only made him hiss in pleasure. All of a sudden a shockwave of bliss dashed up my spine as he hit a sensitive spot in me. He snickered and continued to hit that exact spot over and over again.

After a while he turned me over on my hands and knees and started again. With every push my hair would be thrown wildly around my face. I'd scream at him "harder" or "faster" and he did nothing but comply. He reached underneath me and started to rub my member as he whispered "Oh Sasuke you're so tight". Compared to the way he was thrusting into me he was slowly massaging my member. It felt so good, the combination of both had to be the best thing I'd ever felt. I moaned and cried out a lot but all he did was grunt and mumble my name. We were exact opposites when it came to this. Just like everything else, Sasuke does this and Naruto does that, right? We were always so different, yet so alike.

Soon the same feeling that came before when he was sucking on my cock was coming again. "N-Naruto…" I said in a breathless moan. He knew automatically what it meant and stopped his pounding. When he was coming out and backed up forcing him to go back in, maybe even deeper. I didn't want him to stop at all but he ended up pulling out any way. He lay down on his back and I sat up on his stomach. "Please…I'm tired from holding Kyuubi back and pleasuring you," I realized he wasn't lying when I looked into his eyes. They were extremely dark and he was panting hard. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He gave me a warm smile and caressed my cheek.

I positioned his hard member at my entrance once again. I sat down as seductively and slowly as I could. My raven colored bangs covered my eyes except for a small amount of my left one, I licked my lips and moaned his named. Naruto grasped my hips and bounced me on his cock. Oh how it felt good. I settled his hands on his stomach feeling his perfect exquisite wet muscles roll underneath my fingers with every upward thrust. "Oh yes" I whispered breathlessly as I pounded against his hard member. I had to build up pleasure again so fortunately this would last a bit longer. I made sure to stay in rhythm with his thrusts or else it could become painful or uncomfortable again.

After awhile he started to get a little rough. He would drive me downwards when I was going up. He barely gave me anytime to breathe or regain balance when I bounced back up. My legs started to hurt from the position so I started to slow down; he didn't like that. He flipped onto my side and lifted my leg up. He sat on my thigh and didn't stop the rough movement. I started to honestly enjoy this, the way I was being tossed around and fucked. I cried out more and more when he hit my spot continuously causing me to come dangerously close to my climax.

"Wait," I said and he stopped immediately, he seemed to of snapped out of a trance or something. I got up and sat on my knees.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't realize. Being inside of you felt so nice, I just—." I cut him off with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his hand around my member again. It felt really good so I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to mask my moans. I let out a small "ah" and scoot closer to him. Oh no it felt too good…he was going to make me come again. I started to move on my own, into his hand as I rested my hands on his shoulders. I started to move faster and faster almost being there but he stopped again.

"Please no…please Naruto I was almost there." I said in a pleading voice. He looked at my face and kissed my forehead. He propped me against the wall next to his bed and spread my legs. I was completely out of breath since I was holding it in when he was giving me hand job. I give me one more longing look and one more passionate kiss before ramming into me again. I refused to let his lips leave mine as he slammed into me hitting that special spot, arms hooked underneath my knees making sure to get in as deep as he possibly could, and kissing me as though it was the last kiss we'd ever have. It was coming I felt it, he head to pull away from the kiss to breath. He was panting harshly but never let up as he continued to thrust into my poor rectum. I kept repeating "yes" and I hugged him close. At that last moment everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bouncing of my feet and head, the feeling of his hair tickling my ear and cheek, I wanted to remember it all.

"Naruto!" I had yelled so loudly my voice went hoarse. He screamed my name also in a hoarse tone. I tried to catch my breath but the feeling itself was to powerful so I fainted and his face was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up I was lying outside the gates of Konoha far into the forest. When I had opened my eyes dawn had just began to break and I was cold. I stood up to hold my loose yukata closer to me. I felt something fall off of my and saw an orange and black jacket. All of a sudden the memories of last night hit me like a brick, and I loved it. He hadn't worn the jacket though it was probably his day clothes. I picked it up and smelt it. It was his…who else would cover me with it. I started to cry for some reason. As I got up a letter fell out. I sat back down to read it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You know why we must part unfortunately. I didn't want to have to leave you out here. I wanted to hole you body close to me and stay like that forever. You fainted after your climax so I had to take you some where safe. I care about you so much Sasuke and I would never let this village's filthy hand touch your angelic body. I want you to know from the bottom of my heart I love you. Even though we may never see each other again I'm still here. Of course not physically but you get what I mean. _

_As I write this I shed tears. This is just might be the final letter I'll ever write to you. I hope and pray you love me too. At least you know you have a place in my heart. Sasuke as much as it hurts to say this. Farewell. _

_Love, Uzumaki Naruto_

I had never told him I loved him. I probably never will get the chance to again. I punched to floor as more tears fell from my eyes. I should've told him but I was so caught up in pleasure I forgot. How could I forget!? Now I might never see him again and he doesn't even know if I love him or not and I do more than ever. I folded the letter and tucked it in my yukata. Something else had fallen out again. It was a necklace, with a green gem on it. I smiled when I saw it. I heard he had won it when he fought against Tsunade. He would never leave it behind…I considered giving it back but instead wrapped it around the sheath of my sword.

* * *

Inukai: Aw!!! New story after a long while! Nice long smut…hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
